Random Drabbles
by skigirl51
Summary: So, this is just a number of drabbles. I'll have Jilly, Hermione and Krum, and as many points of view as I want. Hope you all enjoy!
1. Viktor Krum

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

 **Hey guys! So this is just going to be a number of short drabbles that range through all Harry Potter worlds. They will all be pretty small, but I hope you like them! This one is Viktor Krum. The updates will be sporadic.**

* * *

"Would you like to go the Yule Ball with me?" he asked Hermione Granger.

"Yes I would." she blushes. He watches her walk away and realizes something: He's in love.

The Yule Ball was amazing. He had eyes for only one girl, and one girl only. Hermione Granger. He danced with her the entire night and had an amazing time. She was wild and free. She was beautiful.

"Write to me, Promise?" he asks her. She nods. He watches her with a tender look on his face before leaving.

"One last dance?" he asks her.

"Sure." she smiles.

Soon he is on his death bed from cancer. He has one wish only. "Give everything I have to Hermione Granger. Tell her that she is the only woman I ever loved, the only one who saw me as a normal person and liked me for who I am. Tell her to move on, and that I am glad she found happiness, even if it wasn't with me because I already knew that we could never be together. Tell her that I love her."

Hermione Granger sat in her room, wiping a few tears off her face as she looked at his last words.


	2. Doing good

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

 **Hey guys! Another tiny drabble!**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was scared. His father was going to do a dark thing. For all Draco acted and boasted, he didn't want people to get hurt.

"Dobby." he said quietly." Dobby came.

"Yes Master Malfoy?" he squeaked.

"Go tell Harry Potter about Father's secret plan. Anything to keep him away from Hogwarts and hopefully no one will get hurt. Make it seem like you came here of free will and will get punished for doing it."

Dobby watched his Master with a sad face. Such sacrifices he made to go against the bad Master!

"Yes Master Malfoy." he bowed, before popping out. Draco lay on his bed and hoped that his plan had worked.

Now he was at Knockturn Alley with Father. He vaguely heard his father not to touch anything, but he could have sworn he saw Potter in here! He went over to the sarcophagus, while half-listening to Borgin kiss up to his father in an oily manner.

There! He saw a flash of Potter glasses. Before he could decide how to warn him he felt the foreboding touch of the smooth metal of his father's cane on his shoulder. "Don't touch Draco." he chided.

"Yes father." he replied softly. Damn it! His chance was gone.

Soon they were going to Flourish and Blotts. He saw Potter and his friends. He had to warn them somehow, but they would never listen to him.

He started looking through books, any way to warn them. He found it; a book on magical creatures. Quickly he ripped the basilisk page out, before stuffing it in his pocket. Now he just needed to show it to them.

He goaded them for a little and was about to slip the piece of paper into the Youngest Weasley's cauldron when he heard his father behind him. He left, trying his best not to look back, knowing that Father had slipped the small girl the diary.

The entire year he tried to warn them. He was worried. People were getting hurt. Finally his chance came. Hermione Granger was going out to get a book. He slipped the paper into her book and left. She was petrified that day, and Draco felt all his hopes crashing down.

Then Potter and Weasley found the paper. He rejoiced Hogwarts would be safe! But Dobby was forced to leave.

"Dobby." he called in his room, hoping that the house elf would come.

"Master Malfoy!" he squeaked, appearing. Draco felt a few tears appear.

"Thank you." he said. "Guard Harry Potter. Help him any way you can. The Dark Lord Must be stopped."

The war continued. The Dark Lord Came back. He haunted Draco's house, and he was scared. Soon the war was over, and Draco only got out of Azkaban thanks to Potter. Now he was holding his son, Scorpius Malfoy and he vowed never to let his son make the same hard decisions he had to make.

"Are you alright?" his wife Astoria asked.

"Just fine." he grinned, glad that he had a part in the war. In doing good.


	3. Names

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

 **So, this is how I think the Marauders came up with their name.**

* * *

"No, we're not calling ourselves the Snapback Squad, Jesus Christ Peter!" Sirius snapped at his friend.

"I mean, it's better than James and the Potters." Remus grinned.

"I have a suggestion, what about the Meme Team!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Good idea Sirius-"Peter started.

"I am not referring to myself as a member of the meme team, okay?" James said. "What about the Banter Band?"

"James please." Remus scoffed.

Then McGonagall passed by. "What nonsense are you marauders up to now?" she asked, before sweeping away. The four boys shared a look.

"The Marauders." said Sirius.

"It's perfect." said Peter.

"It's who we are." Remus stated.

"We are the Marauders- Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs." James stated.


	4. Hesitation

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

 **So, this is how I imagine the sorting. I got the idea from a pinterest post.**

* * *

All eyes were turned to the squirming boy on the stool. The hat was partially covering his face but they could see his worried frown. The seconds seem to crawl by.

Sirius Black was especially interested in this student. He could barely see over the cluster of heads. He half-rose from his seat, only to be stopped by a comforting hand on his shoulder. James gave him a sympathetic look and Sirius sat back down, realizing there was nothing he could do.

By now a good minute had passed. A smile slowly spread across Sirius' face, as if the verdict had already been announced.

Finally, the hat came to life and a single world echoed through the hall. "SLYTHERIN!"

He sadly nodded and James squeezed his shoulder. And yet, despite his sorrow, Sirius continued to smile as Regulus took the hat off and raced over to the cheering table clad in green and silver

"Sorry mate." Remus murmured.

Sirius waved his hand and remarked, "Ah, I knew he was going to get sorted into Slytherin."

His friends stared at him, unable to hide their confusion.

"Then," Peter whispered, "Why are you smiling?"

"Because," Sirius proudly said, "The hat hesitated."

* * *

Regulus was scared. He was going to get Sorted, and he didn't know what to do. He wanted to be with his brother, but he knew he couldn't face the abuse at home for the desicion.

 _You would do well in Gryffindor you know. You are brave._

"Not brave enough." he whispered.

 _Are you sure? You could do well there._

Regulus looked up at his brother, who was being pulled into his chair by his friend. The hopeful expression on his face. A minute passed before he decided. "I can't." he face was sorrowful.

 _Very well._ SLYTHERIN!

As Regulus went to sit with his new house, only one thought echoed in his head. Coward… Coward… Coward Coward Coward.


	5. A Loony Wedding

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

 **For Luna Lovegood, who we all love!**

* * *

Harry and Ginny let Luna plain their wedding. During the ceremony Harry looked out and saw a whole section of seats in the front row, apparently reserved for no one, along with a single silver and gold owl perch. After the service, Harry asked her who was meant to sit there.

"Oh they did sit there in a spiritual way I suppose."

She pointed out the seats one by one and said, "Those 2 are for your mum and dad. Those two are for Professor Lupin and Tonks. That one is for Mad-Eye Moody. That one is for Fred. That one is for Professor Dumbledore. That one is for Professor Snape, and the one next to him is for your godfather Sirius Black. That one is for Dobby, and the one next to him is for Colin Creevy. The Owl Perch is for Hedwig, because I know how much you loved her. I do hoped they liked the wedding."

Luna waved into seemingly empty space before prancing off into the crowd. As Harry stood there he felt a tear roll down his cheek. Harry had never felt so touched before.


End file.
